Falling for you
by BeautifulDaydreamer
Summary: Jacinda change her mind and she realize she want to be with Cassian, but how will Will take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Fanfic please don't rude comments. I hope you like it :D**

Finally I got everything I want: Will, mom and I could go and visit Tamara and Az sometimes but I also got liberty, freedom but something in my heart is missing and I can't understand what is it. Sometimes I dream and I hear a voice saying my name, I've had this dream since I left the community, since I get out of the dark... since I leave Cassian, is that what is missing in my life, in my heart? Do miss Cassian?

-Jacinda? Are you OK? -Will asked behind me

I was watching the beautiful sunset in the beach

-Yeah, fine

-Really? -He lend to kiss me but I stop him- What's the matter? You haven´t kiss me, touch my hand for 2 days.

- Is just that I miss Tamara and Az, I'm thinking of going and visit them.

-Sure, I'll go with you.

-No, Will I love you but we can't do all things together.

Will didn't answer, he just made a mad face and walk away, I'm sad about that but I need to talk with Tamara and Az about... Cassian. I don't think Tamara is going to get angry if I tell her that I feel something for Cassian anyway she got Deghan, she's so happy with him, I'm happy for her, finally she found someone she want to be with, her true love.

I started to pack, I took a shower, dress up and walk to the door.

-Where are you going with the suitcase? -mom asked worried- I thought you like this place.

-I do, I'm just going to visit Tamara and AZ for a couple of days.

-OK... I'm coming with you, let me pack. She said as she walk to her room.

I didn't want to discuss telling her that I want to go by myself she's my mother and Tamara is her daughter. I should tell Will that my mother is coming but he could get angry if he ask me the main reason I'm going to the community.


	2. Chapter 2

We get to the community, it was night, I could see lights on, Nidia was outside like she was waiting for us.

-Hi, is nice to see you again, you two - Nidia told us- Come in

-Yes, I'm just going to leave the suitcases in the house, in my old house -Mom said looking at me she knew I married Cassian but it was a false marriage.

-I'm going to be here- I said.

Mom and Nidia walk to our old house as I enter to Nidia's house, Cassian was there sitting on the couch watching TV.

-Cassian? What are you doing here? Where's Tamara? -I ask.

It really surprise me seeing Cassian here I thought he would never come back.

I came to visit Tamara and Deghan to see how things are and I miss this place –he said smiling- all the things that happen here. Tamara and Deghan are on a date. And what are you doing here?

-Same reason –I said putting my arms across my chest, in that moment I want to go with him hug him and telling him that I miss him.

-Where's Will –He said and the smile disappear.

-In home, I came by myself but mom want to see Tamara - I said as I look throw the window to see if mom and Nidia had finished unpacking to avoid this awkward moment.

There was a moment of silent then Cassian get up and walk to me.

-Nice to see you, Jacinda –he said and he hug me just what I want, I hug him too, I could feel how his big arms let me go- Bye, see you tomorrow.

When he hug me, I feel safe again in his arms and I never want to leave them, I want to lend and kiss him and tell him _I want you, you're the one I need_ but it's crazy to tell that to the person you reject for years.

_Bye_, I said to myself, I sit down on the couch waiting for mom and Nidia.


	3. Chapter 3

-Look who's here – a soft voice say in front of me.

-Ah? – I wake up to see Tamara standing in front of me- Where's mom?

-Nice to see you too.

-Sorry I miss you –I get up and hug her.

-Me too, mom is in our old house she didn't want you to wake up – Tamara look confused- Where's Will?

-I came by myself.

-Did he get angry? – she asked- If you came by yourself then what is mom doing here?

-Mom wanted to see you and Will wasn't that angry when I told him he can't come but mom is here maybe he can get angry.

-And what are you doing here? –She asked, she knew I would never come back.

- What are you saying, I can't come to see my sister, without reason? –I said, I know I came her to tell her about my feelings for Cassian but this isn't the moment.

-Jacinda, I'm your sister, you can't lie to me.

-Ok, but I' not ready to tell you yet – I said nd get out of the Nidia's house.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, someone was knocking the door, I thought that my mom would get that but she wasn't home so I went to the living room and open the door. I was surprised to see him in my house. _Will_

-Hi- He said with a soft voice and a happy face.

-Will, what are doing here?

-I miss you, I came for you to take you home…to be happy- He smiled.

-Will, I won't go right now, I just arrived.

-Well, I could stay here with you.

-No, you can't stay, is dangerous for you to be here- I said with a hard voice and the smile of his face disappear.

-Jacinda, you don't want to go home, and you don't want me here…, you don't want me anymore?

-Yes, I want to be with you- The words get out of my mouth without felling.

-Then, why do you want to stay here?

_Because I love Cassian_, I said to myself. I stay quite.

-Jacinda?!- He yell- Why do you want to stay here?!

-I don't know, I want to be with my mom and Tamara alone- I yell back.

-Just a week, you won't be here forever- He said with a hard voice and then disappear before I could say something.

Will, give me a week to tell Tamara and Az about Cassian but if I tell them would that be enough? I don't care if Will say I have a week, I will take my time, this isn't for me but Cassian was right:

Flashback:

-Let's say for a moment that you get your beloved Will. That you quick to the community, your family, and your life just to be with him. Don't you think that one day you'll wake up and at look at him you'll see that he's nothing just a hunter with his hands full of blood? A hunter with stolen blood in his veins?

-¡No! I don't want to hear you.

-Because that's the truth, you think you could live with that? When the fantasy is over, when the enthusiasm of being with him is gone… you'll remember why he isn't the correct for you.

**End of Flashback.**

Maybe Cassian was right, but Will isn't a hunter, his different, why did I change my opinion?


End file.
